The present invention relates to a globe mounting device for a ceiling lamp, and more particularly, to a globe mounting device for a ceiling lamp in which a glass globe used for decorating the lamp is supported and fixed safely and securely, for a long period of time by decreasing fatigue of a metal spring which resiliently mounts the globe.
Heretofore, there have been devices for fixing ceiling lamps to ceilings, constructed such that a strip type bracket is fixed to a junction box embedded in the ceiling, and a lamp device holder, in which a short cylinder casing is formed at the center and an annular flange is extended downwardly therefrom, is fixed to the bracket. A U-shaped supporting bracket having outward support pieces is fixed to the cylindrical casing of the holder, and an annular flange extends upwardly from the top of the glass globe at a radially inward position. The flange of the globe is safely fixed between the outward supporting pieces and the radial flange of the lamp device holder so as to secure the globe thereto. In ceiling lamps of this type, cut out recesses, through which outward supporting pieces of a U-shaped supporting bracket fixed to the lamp device holder may pass, are formed at radially opposed position of the radially inward flange at the top portion of the glass globe. Also, plate springs are fixed to the outward supporting pieces of the supporting bracket. In this conventional ceiling lamp, the glass globe is inserted through the cut out recesses formed at the radially inward flange at its upper side for receipt of both outward supporting pieces of the U-shaped supporting bracket fixed to the lamp device holder, and the globe is turned and the bottom surface of its radially inward flange is made to lay on the outward supporting pieces of the U-shaped supporting bracket so as to support the globe. The plate spring fixed on the outward supporting piece of the U-shaped supporting bracket urges the radially inward flange of the globe upwardly and this radially inward flange comes into close contact with the outward radial flange of the lamp device holder so as to safely mount the globe.
However, in the aforementioned prior art, since the load of the globe is continuously applied to the plate spring fixed on the outward supporting piece of the U-shaped supporting bracket, after a long period of time, fatigue occurs and the globe becomes less safe. Further, since the globe is substantially supported on the plate springs, the width of the plate springs should be broader for added safety, and if there are not, the globe will be slanted around its center axis extending between the plate springs whereby its external appearance becomes less appealing and whereby the lamp may become a safety hazard.